vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Unstable Reactor
General Unstable Reactors are engines that improve rotation and forward speed, and upon the equipped ships destruction, the unstable reactor violently detonates, damaging all nearby enemy ships in a local proximity. The intensity of the explosion increases as you equip heavier variants of the unstable reactor. It also increases depending on the amount of armor is on the ship - this does not scale linearly however and the exact amount of damage that actually scales has been withheld and yet to be determined players. Since this is exclusive to Iron Star Company hulls and this faction feature bonus armor attributes and slots, the severity of the explosion is further enhanced to a deadly extent - hence upon destruction, you can expect the unstable reactor to inflict absolute carnage to nearby ships. Unstable reactors are slightly heavier and grant less speed and rotation agility than Fusion thrusters. They were unlockable during the event Search and Destroy (Event). Many players believe the unstable reactor is a powerful equipment and absolutely essential on all Iron star Company hulls and is a herald to a stark change in close quarters combat because of its overwhelming effectiveness in point blank combat. Hence, you can expect a majority Iron Star Company hulls to be equipped with the unstable reactor in mid level and high level combat. Strategy and Setup Advantages: The critical advantage of the unstable reactor is delivering immense amount of damage upon the equipped ship's destruction in a massive, local area.Being Iron Star Company exclusive equipment, it scales extremely well with their high default armor, extra armor slots and innate bonus armor. The amount of damage delivered upon detonation does not scale linearly with armor - but is roughly one point of damage per two points of armor, additive to the base amount of damage of each reactor. It is incredibly potent and can turn the tides of point blank battles in a shocking instant. Their effectiveness can be used in many different areas in combat, hence here is a list: * Python cutters benefit the most from unstable reactors. They are fast and can close in on targets quickly, putting them in the kill zone of the unstable reactor. They can quickly turn the tide in point blank combat. Even damaged fleets of Python cutters are a major threat to groups of ships pursuing it. Unstable reactors make them especially effective against other cutters as other cutters are short ranged ships and struggle to escape the kill zone of the unstable reactor while engaging the enemy ships at the same time. Unstable reactors can inflict devastating damages to even mark V Covenant cruisers, clustered groups of frigates and destroyers and walls of battleships. This sort of advantage ensures the Python cutter is a volatile and effective in combat despite being heavily damaged from previous battles. * Machete destroyers do not benefit as much but they still have increased speed and rotation and punishes enemy fleets to a crippling effect who ram cutters into your destroyers at point blank ranges * Heretic cruisers possess the most amount of armor, hence deliver more damage than all other ships. This ensures damaged fleets of Heretic cruisers are still perfectly capable of delivering massive damage upon destruction against pursuing cruisers or cutters. If Heretic cruisers can close in on destroyers or battleships quick enough into point blank range, their destruction will inflict lethal damages to enemy ships and with promising potential to turn the battle in your favor. * Vigilante battleships like destroyers, do not benefit as much from the reactor. They can take enemy ship by surprise if they ram cutters into your battleships. * Hurricane frigates are close and medium range warships with excellent maneuverability, making them easy to position them and send them into the thicket of grouped enemy ships. At mark V, they can be equipped with substantial armor, thus enhancing the unstable reactor to a cataclysmic effect. They are especially effective against other cutters and frigates which tend to group together. Disadvantages: Unstable reactors do not have major disadvantages and does not require the player to make major sacrifices to firepower, mobility or armor take advantage of the unstable reactor. They have slightly less speed and rotation than Fusion thrusters which is considered as negligible by the majority. Unstable reactors are slightly heavier as well - this is also considered negligible as mark V Iron Star Company hulls always have excessive vacant mass. Unstable reactors do not inflict as much damage to base modules as they do to ships. The full extent of their damage and its effectiveness to base modules is yet to be determined. Unstable reactors requires the ship to die in battle, in order for the unstable reactor to actually contribute to battle - you must be willing to sacrifice you ships in battle. Hence, taking losses in combat is always necessary. Unstable reactors make the most of their damage by equipping more armor, this results in greater amounts of repair time when they are destroyed. Trivia *Unstable reactors are the second legendary engine/thruster *Unstable reactors are the first suicide thrusters ever introduced. *Players speculated that the unstable reactor incorporated a resistor prior to its release *The scale of the damage with armor has not been disclosed by Kixeye - it is believed they intend to change the damage ouput surreptitiously for balance reasons without outraging players. *Ships equipped with unstable reactors fighting other ships equipped with unstable reactors at point blank ranges often ends in a chain reaction of explosions and the battle being abruptly brief, sometimes a draw. Gallery Unstable1(HD).png|Unstable Reactor I Unstable2(HD).png|Unstable Reactor II Unstable3(HD).png|Unstable Reactors III UR_7.png|Unstable Reactors devastating the enemy UR_10.png|Four mark IV Taipan cutters destroyed in an instant by a unstable reactor overloading in a Python cutter UR_9.png|Mark V Covenant cruisers after sustaining four unstable reactor blasts from mark III pythons UR_11.png|Chained explosion of unstable reactors from Reverb rays UR_12.png|A Hurricane frigate explodes, dealing roughly 4000 damage judging from the Metaphase shield bar Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Iron Star Company Category:Specials Category:Thrusters